Lift Off
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. She started off hating his guts, ready to rip his throat out every time he came near her. But then something happened. Something she couldn't even begin to explain, and she fell for him. Inu/Kag
1. You Know, I Hate You

**I told you I had an Inu/Kag story coming out soon and here it is! Please keep in mind that this is starting off as a T rated story but there is a very STRONG possibility that this story will be bumped up to a M rating. So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Lift Off<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter One – You Know, I Hate You_

* * *

><p>Soft murmurs were heard all around the room. Almost every girl was giddy with excitement and every guy was sighing in annoyance as the same topic was discussed: the new boy at school. It was as if everything with legs and a vagina flocked to the new guy, cooing over him, being mindless idiots. And it was only second period! It was like they were in a permanent trance, well all but one that is.<p>

Kagome Higurashi rolled her eyes as another conversation about the new guy started beside her. She looked through her peripheral vision; of course it would be the cheerleaders that were talking. She had to be the _only _female in the school that felt the same way about the new guy the way the boys felt about him.

"Rumour has it that he's a rich kid," one girl slightly squealed. "A very sexy rich kid I might add. I haven't seen him yet but I have a friend that has a friend that has a friend that saw him in the main office this morning. Apparently from her description of him, he's tall, got long black hair, and has one hell of an ass. A majour stud if I do say so myself. I can't wait to meet him. I hope he gives me a chance to go out with him."

_That's it!_

"Would you guys _please_ shut the hell up," Kagome said snapping her head in their direction so quickly it looked like it would pop off if it weren't connected by the joints. "I am so _sick _and _tired _of hearing about the new guy and you guys are not making it any better. You haven't even _met him yet _and you're acting like hormones with legs. Please get some freakin' control of yourselves! And if you must talk about him, do it some damn where else because I personally don't want to hear it."

The room went completely silent and all eyes were focused on Kagome. The boys were mentally thanking her for saying it and the girls were looking at her as if she were retarded.

"Wow what's got your panties in a bunch Kagome," one asked quirking a brow at the black haired female sitting beside her. "You seem like you're PMSing. Are you not excited about the new kid?"

"No personally I'm not," Kagome snapped. "Honestly I wish he had never transferred here so all you horn dogs would get over yourselves and stop acting like blithering idiots.

"But he's cute Kagome," another chimed in.

"Oh for the love of Kami, you bitches are driving me _nuts _with the constant talk of this new guy," Kagome said throwing her hands into her hair. "Give. It. A. REST! I'm going to repeat myself once and maybe you'll get it. You haven't even _seen _him yet and you're all on his jock! What is wrong with you females?" She slammed her hands down on her desk and threw her head back looking up at the ceiling.

"I didn't know it was that serious," the girl said.

"IT IS!" Came Kagome's voice in perfect sync with all the guys' voices.

All the girls clucked their tongues and rolled their eyes before turning away.

"Thank you," Kagome said laying her head on the wooden desk top and breathing in the fresh scent of Pine Sole.

* * *

><p>The last few minutes of class were quiet, thankfully. The bell buzzing caused Kagome to jump up, grab her bag, and head for the door without looking back. Walking down the hall, she was greeted by more conversations about the new guy as she made her way to her third period art class. She rolled her eyes when she heard 'He's to die for' as she entered the art room and made her way over to her seat. Sitting down, she pulled out her sketch pad and a pencil before she began drawing at random. She was so lost in her drawing that she didn't notice the bell ring or the class taking their seats.<p>

_Damn those girls and their hormones, _Kagome thought, _what's so special about this new guy anyways? He's just a guy! I mean really, nothing about him is that damn special!_

"Good morning class," the art instructor, Mrs. Otaka said. "Today we have a new student." She waved and in walked a raven haired boy with violet eyes. "His name is Inuyasha Takahashi. He just transferred here from Hibiya High School. I want you all to make him feel welcomed. Inuyasha dear, you can have a seat over there by Ms. Higurashi."

She pointed at Kagome and Inuyasha's violet eyes swept over the entire class before they landed on her. He smirked before he nodded then walked over to the open desk beside the raven haired girl and took a seat. Setting his bag on the floor, he looked over at her only to see her still engrossed in her drawing. He scowled. He was – already – used to all the girls practically _throwing _themselves at him but this one; this one looked like she could give two fucks if he was sitting right next to her or not. But his scowl quickly turned into a smirk as he figured what she was doing.

_Playing hard to get I see_, he thought smirking harder. _Well, I'll get her to fall for me one way or another. Then we'll see how long the playing hard to get act lasts._

"Hey there," he said cheerfully; she didn't even look up to acknowledge him. "What're you drawing?" In a desperate attempt, Inuyasha craned his neck to see the drawing over her arm.

She sighed then rolled one chocolate brown eye in his direction to look at him. "None of your damn business, that's what I'm drawing." She snapped before rolling her eye back to the drawing and continuing to stroke her pencil against the paper. "Now leave me alone and sit there and look pretty for all the walking hormones in the class that are willing to give you the attention you so obviously crave, if you don't mind. I'm trying to work and I don't need you distracting me from that."

Inuyasha felt his jaw drop; he could swear it hit the table that's how fast it fell. He couldn't believe it! He was accustomed to the girls falling at his feet yet this one; this one shot him down flat without a bit of remorse. She took cold hearted to a whole new level in Inuyasha's eyes. He had to sit there for a moment in order to regain his composure and when he did he scowled and folded his arms over his chest.

"You don't even know me and yet you're lashing out on me like I've met you before and have done something horrible to you," he said with a huff.

Kagome sat down her pencil and looked at him. "Yes I don't know you and I don't plan on getting to know you. You're all the females at this school have been talking about all morning and honestly I wish you had stayed at Hibiya High School so that I wouldn't be sitting here with a Kami forsaken migraine the size of Texas. Things would be normal and so much _better_ if you never came." She retorted as she picked up her pencil and her hand began flying across the page once again.

Inuyasha bit back a growl as he watched the fiery female sitting beside him. The very beautiful, very cold hearted female that was making him want her even more with each passing second.

"Again, you don't know me," Inuyasha said folding his arms over his chest; his smirk settling in place once again.

"And again, I don't plan on getting to know you so why don't you get over yourself you egotistic bastard," Kagome said putting the finishing touches on the page. "I'm not all these other females and I'm not going to fall at your feet like all the rest of them. You have to work for it."

After her speech, she turned and smiled at him; a devilish smile that said that she wasn't bullshitting and that he was going to have a hell of a time trying to get her to submit to him. Inuyasha's smirk again turned into a scowl.

"You know, I loathe you," he said turning his head and putting his nose in the air.

"You know, I hate you," Kagome said sweetly flashing him another smile.

Inuyasha's head fell and he looked at her. He couldn't believe that this female was challenging him. But he was up for it and determined to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Is this story worth continuing? Let me know in a review!<strong>


	2. You Are BEYOND Annoying

_Lift Off_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Two – You Are BEYOND Annoying_

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later<strong>

Kagome walked into the school building and headed to her locker. Standing there, she turned the dial, entering in the correct unlock numbers. Putting in the final piece of the code, she pulled the clip up and back pulling the locker door opened. Taking her bag off her shoulder, she sat it on the floor and began pulling out the books she didn't need and stuffed them into the locker then grabbed what she needed for her morning classes. As she was standing and placing her bag on her shoulder, she heard footsteps coming her way and the sound of girls cooing which only meant one thing; he was here.

_Just my luck_, she thought as she shut the door and turned to walk down the hall.

As she continued on, she saw him. A large group of girls surrounded him, two hanging on his arms and the rest trying to get as close as possible. Kagome rolled her eyes at the way the girls were acting. It was as if they had no sort of home training.

_It's sad_, she thought as she got closer. _They're fawning over him like he's some kind of Greek God and yet he doesn't even care that they're all over him. It's so obvious that it hurts. I feel sorry for them, I really do. But maybe when they realize that he's not what they think then they'll get a clue and leave him alone._

She sighed as she walked by, listening to all the praises that were passed on from each girl to Inuyasha. She looked out of the corner of her eye at them when she locked eyes with Inuyasha. He smiled at her, like he was telling her that she would submit to him and she scowled and turned her nose up in the air at him.

_Not that easy bud,_ she thought as she quickened her pace and disappeared down the hall and out of his sight.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stared after the girl as she quickly retreated down the hallway, a scowl etched into his features. He had long forgotten about all the girls that were standing around him, staring, trying so very hard to get his attention.<p>

_Damn that wench, _he thought as his lips tightened, _why the hell is it so hard to get her to submit to me?_

"Hello, Inuyasha," a girl said pressing the palm of her hand down on his shoulder.

Inuyasha blinked once, twice, a third time then looked down at her. _What's her name again? Oh yeah, Amaterasu. _"Yeah, what's up Amaterasu?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?" she asked; she was met with a puzzled look which made her throw her arms up in the air and shriek. "UGH! It seems like every time that Kagome girl walks by you go off into fucking la, la land. I asked you if you wanted to hang out after school; now answer my question. Do you or do you not?"

"Let me get back to you on that," Inuyasha said pushing past her and racing off in the direction Kagome went.

Amaterasu stood in the center of the hallway surrounded by her girls before she let out an ear piercing cry. Inuyasha winced as he raced down the hallway to catch up with the raven haired beauty.

_Damn that girl can yell,_ he thought as he turned a corner. He figured Kagome would be here since she isn't at her locker. _Must have a set of powerful lungs_.

He continued down the hall searching for Kagome. But the girl was no damn where in sight.

_How in the hell does someone just disappear like that?_ Inuyasha thought as he continued searching for her. _She had to have just been here a second ago. She really could not have gotten that far away from me so quickly._

Giving up, Inuyasha turned and headed to class with an annoyed grunt.

_I'll see her third period, _he figured as he walked into his Pre-Calculus class. _She can't hide from me there. She's too much of a goody, goody to skip class._

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she leaned against the wall before she turned to her best friend.<p>

"Thanks Sango," she said as they came out of the dark abandoned hallway. "I appreciate that."

"Hey no problem," Sango said as she shifted her bag on her shoulder. "That guy annoys me anyways. He's in my second period Civics class and boy let me tell you, I'm about ready to snap that pretty little neck of his. He thinks that just because almost every girl in this damn school likes him we're all supposed to flaunt to him like mindless sheep. Well it ain't happening."

"You can say that again," Kagome said as they began walking down the hall towards their classrooms. "I'm ready to kick him in the head myself."

"I don't blame you, he seems to be after YOU instead of everyone else that's throwing themselves at him," Sango said shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh please don't remind me Sango," Kagome said sweeping a lock of black hair from in front of her eyes. "I already want to kill him. I don't want to be reminded that he actually likes me or whatever."

"Have any idea what might have brought on this chase?" Sango asked as they neared their classrooms.

"Well on his first day here he thought I would just submit to him like every other walking hormone at this school did and told him that if he wanted my attention he would have to work for it," Kagome explained. "Maybe he took that the wrong way because what he's doing now is SO not the way to get my attention. This is the way that gets you thrown down some stairs and your skull cracked."

"True," Sango said nodding as she leaned against the wall. "That's very true."

"So I'll have to set him straight come third period," Kagome said leaning back and letting her head hit on the wall. "I hope I can get it through his thick head that I don't want anything to do with him. I don't even like him."

The bell rang overhead and both girls turned to their respective classrooms and entered.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked into her third period classroom and saw the last person she wanted to see sitting in the desk right beside hers.<p>

_I have no idea why she decided to sit him beside me,_ she thought as she made her way over to the desk.

"Good morning Kagome," Inuyasha said looking up at her with a smile. Kagome ignored him and his smile fell. "You know you could at least say good morning back. You don't have to be so rude. I'm only trying to be nice to you."

"I don't want you to be nice and there is nothing _good _about this morning since you're in my presence," Kagome said as she threw her bag on the floor and sat down in her desk. She pulled her sketch pad out of her bag and a pencil then began drawing. "You're beyond annoying and I don't want anything to do with you. So why don't you do us both a favour and leave me alone? Otherwise it'll get really messy really quickly."

"I'm pretty sure it will be messy," Inuyasha said seductively licking his lips.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "Inuyasha, get it through your skull. I don't like you, I never will like you, so why don't you just take a hike. Stop making sexual suggestions because it won't happen. That much I can promise." Kagome said rolling her eyes as she put her head down and began drawing.

Inuyasha stared at her, his eyebrow twitching slightly. This wench just would not give in like everyone else.

_Time for phase two, _Inuyasha thought as he turned his head and began drawing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh not my best but hey at least I updated!<strong>


	3. I Fell for You

**Wow guys, we are finished with this story already! I'm so glad to see all the wonderful, wonderful responses to this piece. So enjoy the final chapter my loves!**

* * *

><p><em>Lift Off<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Three – I Fell for You_

* * *

><p><strong>* One Month Later<strong>

Kagome drummed her fingers against the desk top, her head resting in the palm of her hand as she blew her hair up out of her eyes. Behind her were the gossip girls, talking about the rich bastard that has been at the school for over a month now – again. And what makes it worse is that they are talking about his supposed girlfriend he claims to be going out with – A.I her.

And the bad thing about it was that she did find him attractive but she wasn't going to let it be known because he still got on her last good nerve.

_Really, you would think that by now they would get over it,_ Kagome thought looking up at the clock; watching as the second hand slowly ticked away the last little bit of time that was left in her final class. _The guy has been here for three damn weeks and they're STILL going gaga over the fact that he's going to school with us. Yes, he's rich and famous but after a while it gets pretty annoying hearing about the same person over and over and over again. And no I'm not going out with him. Why would they think such an obnoxious thing? I mean really, me and Inuyasha? Yeah, no._

She sighed as she leaned further into her hand and continued staring at the clock. The seconds melted by like hours to Kagome and she wanted nothing more than just to get the hell out of there and head to dance practice. She needed to be away from the blithering idiots in this classroom.

_Ring, ring already damn you! _She thought glaring at the clock when the buzz of the bell sounded overhead and she shot out of her seat.

Grabbing her bag, she quickly stuffed her books inside, slung it over her shoulder, and speed walked out of the room. She ignored the stares she gained from the student body as she walked by. The stupid rumour about her and Inuyasha being together was really starting to get under her skin. And it has been all week since the damn thing started circulating around the school. Ever since then she's been receiving cold stares from all the girls that were riding his jock like cow girls.

_Stupid females, _she thought rolling her eyes as she walked down the stairs brushing past people who decided to get in her way like the idiots they were. _When will they ever grow the hell up? We're in high school for Kami's sake. You would think that by then they would know a thing or two about how to act in public and not gossip. It only leads to fights and that's not something I can afford right now._

Walking into the locker room, Kagome strolled over to her locker and put in the combination. Pulling the door opened, she stuffed her bag in then pulled out her black leggings and the grey cami she had stuffed in there. Removing her school uniform, she changed into her dance clothes then sat down on the bench behind her. Pulling the ace bandages she had in the locker as well, she wrapped them around the balls of her feet all the way up to her ankle before pulling the leg of her leggings down over them. Completely ready, she stuffed her uniform inside then stood wrapping her long black hair up in a tight ponytail.

_Well, let's get this practice started, _she thought as she pulled on her dancing shoes then kicked her locker door closed before securing the lock. Satisfied, she turned and made her way out of the increasingly loud locker room and headed upstairs to where the dance room was located. Walking in, she saw her coach setting up for the day's practice. When she heard her walk in, Coach Ueda looked up and smiled at the young woman.

"Hello Kagome," the coach said as she straightened out completely. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay for the most part," Kagome admitted as she began to stretch her back. "It's been a very long Friday though and I'm pretty tired."

"But you're not too tired to practice right," Coach Ueda asked raising a brow.

"Of course not," Kagome said rolling her hips to loosen them up.

"Oh good, I don't need you being all extra tired to where you can't dance," she said. "You're one of the best dancers that I have on the team and I need you here so that we can get ready for the pep rally next week."

"I'm really looking forward to that," Kagome said stretching out her legs.

"I bet you are," Ueda said as the rest of the dance team began to file into the room and begin their stretches.

* * *

><p>After a very long, very rigorous practice, a completely exhausted Kagome walked into the locker room of the school and headed straight to her locker. Placing in the unlock code; she undressed, grabbed the towel that was hanging on one of the hooks and wrapped it around her slender body, grabbed her body wash and rag, closed her locker, secured it, then headed for the showers. Walking into one of the private stalls, she hung her towel on the far wall so not to get wet then turned on the hot water. The spray instantly hit her body relaxing the tense muscles that rested beneath her skin.<p>

Kagome smiled as she began to wash her tired, aching body of the dirt and grime from a hard dance practice and school day.

_Very relaxing, _she thought with a smile as she washed her face then began to rinse off.

Finished with her shower, she turned off the water then reached for her towel and wrapped it around her. Walking out of the stall with her possessions, Kagome headed for her locker and put in the code. She quickly dried off then dressed in her uniform once again. Putting her dance clothes in the duffle bag she kept in her locker, she zipped it closed then slung it over her shoulder before picking up her back pack and closing her locker.

Turning on her heel she left the locker room and began to make her way home. Walking out into the cool night air, she made her way to her family shrine quietly watching for passing cars as she crossed the streets. As she came to the half way mark from her house to the school, she heard footsteps behind her. Risking taking a glance back, she looked to see a large, burly man following after her; a sadistic smile on his face.

Kagome gulped as she turned ahead again and picked up the pace. But even though she sped up, she heard the footsteps of the man behind her hastened as well.

_Shit, _Kagome thought as she rounded the corner trying to lose him.

"Hey babe, don't try to run away from me," the man called from behind her. Kagome could almost feel his hot whiskey laced breath on her neck making goose bumps form beneath her skin.

_Of all the times not to have a car, _Kagome thought angrily as she sped up again trying to put as much distance between herself and the man as possible.

But it didn't work. He only sped up as well and was closing in fast on poor Kagome.

_I'm so done for, _she thought as she began to run dropping everything she was carrying to pick up momentum.

In return she heard his heavy footsteps hasten as well as if he were running too.

_Why can't you just leave me alone, _Kagome thought as she closed her eyes and continued to run. _Oh I wish someone would just come out of nowhere and save me right now._

And right as the thought escaped her she felt herself being grabbed from behind and tackled to the ground. Pain shot up her spinal cord causing her to suck in a heavy breath. Tears glistened in her eyes threatening to spill out but she kept a very good hold on them.

"You shouldn't have run you stupid little bitch," the man said; the smell of whiskey assaulting poor Kagome's nose since he was right in her face. "Now I'm gonna have some fun with you."

_Oh no, if there is a God out there I need for you to send someone to help me. A random by passer, something; I don't want to be raped and killed. _Kagome thought as she wriggled beneath the man as he licked at her neck.

"You taste sweet," he hummed as he nipped at her ear while his hand roamed across her body.

"Yeah well all you're going to taste is blood if you don't get off her," a very familiar voice said in the distance. That voice was too familiar. Way too familiar. Could it be…?

The man looked up from what he was doing and looked at the young boy giving Kagome room to look. And there he was, it was Inuyasha standing there, his hands shoved in his pocket, leaning casually on the wall like it was just a regular day.

"Who the hell do you think you are," the man snapped as he slowly picked himself up and looked Inuyasha up and down.

"Never mind who I am," he said coolly. "That's not important. What is important however is that you let the girl go and go on about your business before I have to hurt you."

"You hurt me," the man laughed as he pointed at Inuyasha. "Please kid, you wouldn't be able to land a finger on me. I suggest you leave me the hell alone and go on about _your _business and leave me to what I was doing before or you'll end up in the hospital."

Inuyasha just laughed and shook his head. "You really think I'm gonna let that fly? This girl is my girlfriend; I'm not about to let you hurt her like that."

Kagome slowly pushed herself away from the man as she stared at Inuyasha. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was actually defending her. He had actually come to her aid. And to think she had been a complete bitch to him when he first transferred to her school.

_See now I feel bad, _she thought. _I gave him such a hard time when he first got here. Great._

Suddenly she heard the crack of what she thought was a bone and the blood curdling scream of the man that had been trying to rape her. She looked up to see his arm in Inuyasha's hand bent back across his leg causing the bone to break.

_Ouch, _Kagome thought as she stood up and smoothed out her clothing too scared to do anything else.

"Are you going to leave her alone," Inuyasha asked looking down at the man as he continued to press down on his arm.

"Yes, fuck, let me go!" the man screamed in agony.

"As you wish," Inuyasha said letting him go before sending a kick to his side making him land on his back. He then turned to Kagome and took a step closer until she backed up slightly.

"Hey, there's no need to be afraid of me Kagome," Inuyasha said placing his hands back in his pockets. "I'm not going to hurt you. C'mon, why don't I walk you home?"

"Why, so you can stalk me?" Kagome instantly asked causing Inuyasha to sigh.

"Look, I just want you to get home safe," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes at her. "Otherwise you'll have to deal with more weirdoes like that one." He inclined his head to the side towards the man that lay on the floor clutching his broken arm. "So what do you say?"

Kagome gulped as she thought about it. She could either deal with being almost raped again or let Inuyasha walk her home. She decided to go with the latter.

"C'mon," she said as she walked towards him with her head down. "We need to get my things first though. I dropped them when he was chasing me."

"No problem, which way did you run from," Inuyasha asked as they began walking out of the alley way.

"This way," Kagome said as she led him back the way that she had come.

A few minutes later they came to where she had dropped her bags and Kagome gathered them up. Slinging the duffle over her shoulder first before pulling her backpack on her back, she turned to Inuyasha and began walking again. "I live this way."

"Lead the way," Inuyasha said as he followed close beside her; watching for anything or anyone that could come out of nowhere and attack them.

Kagome couldn't help but look down the entire time. She didn't like being so close to him because she felt like she was going to do something crazy.

_Like try to kiss him._

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her.

"I didn't say anything," Kagome said looking up at him like he had lost his mind.

"Oh you said something, you said 'like try to kiss him'." Inuyasha repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, are you sure?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

"Uh yeah, I can hear perfectly fine and what I heard was…" he started before he was cut off.

"Like try to kiss him, yes I know what you supposedly heard," Kagome said shifting her bag on her shoulder. "I was somewhat thinking out loud. You heard the last part of a thought."

"Oh, okay," Inuyasha said nodding his head as they came to the shrine.

* * *

><p>They stood at the bottom of the steps looking up at the top for a few moments completely quiet.<p>

"Well this is my stop," Kagome said as she took a step towards the staircase before she turned around and walked back towards him.

Standing on her toes, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for helping me out today, I owe you."

She turned and headed up the stairs to her home. Inuyasha stood and watched until she disappeared from his sight before turning and making his own way home. He smiled as the tingly feeling in his cheek didn't subside.

Kagome stood under the shower scrubbing her face vigorously. She felt disgusting from when that man had licked her.

_Oh that's so damn nasty, _she thought as a shutter ran down her spin from the memory. _I'm glad Inuyasha was there to help._

She smiled at the thought of him. She needed to figure out a way to pay him back for what he did. He could have easily walked straight past and not stopped to help her at all but instead he kicked the guy's ass for her then walked her all the way home.

_What do you give someone when they do something like that for you? _Kagome thought as she ran the rag over her face one last time before turning off the water.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped her towel around her body, gathered her dirty clothes, then left the bathroom and headed into her room. Throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper, she made her way over to her pajama drawer and pulled it opened picking up the pink flannel pajamas that lay on top of everything else.

After getting dressed and blow drying her hair, Kagome walked out of her bedroom and headed downstairs where her mother was sitting in the kitchen reading her favourite book.

"Momma," Kagome said as she came and took a seat beside her mother.

"Kagome, what is it dear," Mrs. Higurashi asked looking up from her reading.

"I have a question," kagome said twiddling her thumbs.

"And what would that be," her mother asked as she sat down her book and folded her hands over each other.

"What do you do for someone who saved you from being raped and possibly killed," Kagome asked meekly.

"Wait, what," her mother asked doing a double take on what her daughter had just said. "Kagome did something happen to you today?"

"Well yeah see I was walking home from dance practice and this guy started following me," Kagome explained. "He tackled me and was about to rape me but a friend from school showed up and helped me out. I want to repay him but I don't know what to do to show my appreciation."

Kagome's mother had to sit there for a moment letting it all sink in. Her daughter had almost gotten raped? Whoever this boy was that saved her had her deepest thanks because she didn't know what she would do if something were to happen to Kagome.

"So what do I do Momma," Kagome asked raising a brow.

"You bring him here so that I can meet him and thank him myself," her mother blurted out almost hysterically. "I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you, Kagome. I want to show this boy my appreciation for what he did."

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. Her mother wanted her to bring Inuyasha to their home just so that she could thank him for saving her life.

_Well if you put it that way then I can understand why she would want me to, _Kagome thought as she sat back in her seat. _I guess I could invite him here Monday._

"Okay Mom, I'll bring him on Monday so that you can thank him," Kagome said as she stood and made her way up to her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her she walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. Staring up at the ceiling she let her thoughts wander back to Inuyasha.

_There's got to be something that I can do for him that will place us as even for him saving my life, _Kagome thought as she counted the dots of dried dripping paint. _But what is it?_

She continued to think long and hard about it until it finally clicked.

_He did say that he liked me and well I sort of like him, so why don't I just go out on a date with him or something, _she thought happily. _Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll go out with him on a date and that'll place us as even. Then we can put this whole thing behind us…after he meets my mom and she showers him with praises and thank yous for saving my life._

Kagome sighed as she shook her head and rolled over on her side. Slowly she fell into a light sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked into the school building Monday morning and headed straight for her locker. As she put in the combination, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was standing right beside her. Pushing her locker forward a little, she looked over to see Inuyasha leaning against the neighbouring locker smiling at her.<p>

"Top of the morning to you," he said coolly.

"Good morning Inuyasha," Kagome said as she pulled out everything she needed and placed it in her bag.

"You're in a good mood," Inuyasha commented. "Usually you would tell me to get lost or something. What's the deal?"

"Well over the weekend I was doing some thinking and I figured out how I can repay you for helping me out Friday night," Kagome said closing the locker and facing him. She smiled before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "How about we go out some time and I repay you like that for helping me."

Inuyasha's violet eyes lit up at her words. Was she serious?

"You're kidding right," Inuyasha asked looking down at her raising an eyebrow. "You're not about to get me all extra happy then pull the rug right from under me are you?"

"Of course not," Kagome said smiling. "I'm serious. How about we go to Homecoming together this Saturday; we can start from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around her small waist before bending down to kiss her. "So I'll pick you up at 7:30 Saturday night?"

"Mhm," Kagome said nodding. "Oh and one more thing, my mom wants you to come to our place after school so she can thank you personally for saving my life Friday."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up. "Really now?"

"Mhm," Kagome said as they began walking down the hall. "Meet me by my locker and we'll go together."

"You got it," Inuyasha said.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>I love the way my mind works. This leaves room for a sequel so I'll think on it and see if I want to do it. So review loves!<strong>


End file.
